My life sucks
by Israfel.R
Summary: Neji is an emo with some problems. One never tick him off. Two he hates his life. Three he kind of wants someone to help him. The problem is the person that likes him is not likly to really love him with love. NejixSasu, NG discontinue


Halo Sora: Okay! New story for the love of my life!

Neji: I'm your true love?

Sasuke: I thought I was…

Halo Sora: Umm…(sweatdrops) I love you both naked together…

Neji: Okay I can deal with that.

Sasuke: Me too.

Neji: She owns nothing…

/Love Sucks/

I sat there with the wind blowing in my hair. My clan member sitting before me playing nervously with her shirt. She's going on a date and I'm her, what do they call them…Whatever, person that makes sure every little thing goes great. And I hate it. Hinata is a bright red color like blood…Wait…It is blood…Her parents want to make sure she gets a great guy who isn't me, cause I'm gay…Well, I'm bi but I don't want my mother and aunt playing matchmaker…

Then two people come up to us. One's a girl and the other is Sasuke. I'm guessing they still play matchmaker when I bring home guys and make-out in front of them. Parents the reason why I'm insane…

Hinata blushed more and looked at her feet, which she's wearing black shoes and a shinny white outfit. I, on the other hand, is wearing an all emo black. Finding Emo…Oh god…I kill myself.

"OH! HI HYUGA!" AHHH! That voice it's the bitch from hell! In other words, my I say the name of the unclean? The Devil herself? It's, oh god why, Ino…

I shove my hands in my black baggy pants… "Hello, Sasuke." Trying to see if my rudeness will make her go away.

"Oh, Neji, I can call you that right, You look good in black." She said laughing.

"No…" I told her. She blinked. "You can't call me Neji."

"Oh."

I looked at Hinata as she blushed and looked at Ino. "Y-you look nice, Ino." She said even blushing more.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Ino said flipping her hair. I hate her hair.

I looked at Sasuke who looks like he's having just as much fun like me, but he's looking hotter then usual. Wearing punk clothes, a shirt with a burning skull and baggy pants with chains. "Hey, Uchiha." I said checking him out again.

I must note though. I have a click called the Emos in school. Pretty much emos hanging out. And Sasuke has a group called the Punks. Just like my group, just with punks. And we sometime get into fights, like in Romeo and Juliet. Sasuke is Romeo and I'm Juliet, for I have longer hair.

"Hello, Hyuga." Sasuke said with his sexy voice. Hmm…like chocolate…

"So…are we going to move or stand here starring at each other, cause I'd love to leave here very, _very_ soon." I told them glancing at Ino and Sasuke.

We ended up at the stupidest place in the world. It's a club with video games and music and BEER! But still it's an odd place to go on a date.

I looked in the room. Drunk people and loud music. Loud rock music. I smiled happily. I turn around and looked at them. "Okay!" I said happily but keeping my emoness. "I'm going to drink beer until I die and play video games. Hinata and Sasuke you people don't get drunk unless you mean to have sex, which you can't, so let's go." I partially ran in and grabbed a beer and sat in a chair and picked up a X-Box remote and played Halo 2!

Gaara sat next to me with a beer. He's in my Emo group. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"Getting drunk before the bitch from hell tries to kiss me." I told him. I looked at Gaara again realizing that someone was **ON HIM**! "Umm…who…"

"This?" Gaara asked pointing at the person. "It's a drunk guy…:

I blinked. "Okay…"

/After hours of fun and me drunk/

I grabbed the person close and ran my fingers hard on it's hips. My tongue in it's mouth and having a war with our tongues. He, cause it has no breast, pushed me hard to the wall and pulled my shirt over my head.

"N-Neji…" I heard Hinata. "Umm…Neji…"

I shoved the person back to my lips and pushed my hands down his hips.

"**NEJI**!" I heard Hinata, Hinata, yell at me. I looked away and saw her flushed. "Ino left and so did Sasuke…"

I blinked. "Your date and the bitch?" Hinata nodded. My cousins date left her! No one shall hurt my cute little cousin! I pushed the person off me and put my shirt on. "He left resent?" I asked her, she nodded. "You go home, I'm going to talk to Sasuke."

I ran pass her and I'm still drunk and I ran outside seeing no one. Jutsu time! Closing my eyes and opening them to reveal the Evil Eye! I looked around and saw Sasuke, the new bastard, leaving to his home. Running like the wind, and trying not to run into walls, I got up to Sasuke's block.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. Sasuke turn and saw me. I'm half out of breath. "You left Hinata!" I said and walked over to him out of breath. "_NO_ _ONE_ leaves Hinata."

"What? Are you in love with her?" Sasuke smirked. "If so, you should go out with her."

"Hell no!" I said pissed off. "I'm gay!" That left my lips before I could think, but then again I'm drunk.

Sasuke was right before my face with the same smirk. "Well then." Sasuke whisper softly. "Would you go out with me?"

My brain stopped and I feel sick. I turn and threw up all in me. All the beer in me, I then feel faint. I whipped the vomit off my lips. "ME? AND YOU?" I said shocked.

Sasuke then blinked. "Why? You said you're gay. Well I am, too." I laughed. "You don't believe me?" I shook my head.

Sasuke pulled me close and pulled me into a deep kiss. Now if you ever kissed a person with vomit mouth I feel so sorry for you. Sasuke then ran his tongue on my lips and I open my mouth feeling his tongue in my mouth. He winced a little and our tongue fought. I still wish I washed my mouth. His hands moved in my shirt and I gripped his shoulders hard. His cold fingers pinched my right nipple softly and then moved to my back, massaging it. I ended up quitting on our war letting him take my mouth. His tongue ran on the roof of my mouth and then my teeth. I, seriously, do not feel good now…

Sasuke pulled away and looked at me. "You're turning more pale…" He whispered softly.

I smirked. "Then why don't you warm me up?" I asked still smirking.

Sasuke pulled me close and began to bite my neck softly. I rested my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes…

Waking up in a place you don't know is scary…Waking up in your room is scarier. No one is aloud in my room. Not my making-out guys, my mother, my cousins, half the time me. But if I ended up in my room and I fainted, I'm guessing, then someone put me in here. Someone who's going to die…

I sat up and I'm in my PJ's? What the fuck? Why does it have ducks? AHHHHHHHHHH! **SASUKE SAW MY DUCKS AND ME NAKED**! I torn my PJ's off and looked down. I still have the same boxers. That's good. I looked in my closet and got black jeans and a red shirt saying DIE in big black letters. I went down stairs and saw my mother with coffee in me hands. I glare at her.

"Who put me in my room?" I asked dangerously.

"A really cute boy, name Sasuke." She said like it was nothing and sipped her goddamn coffee. "You fainted and he put you to bed."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "You know," I told her and looked at her. "I have to kill him now."

"Stop being Miss. Drama." She said sipping her coffee. "Get ready for school." I looked down at myself. "Brush your hair…"

I rolled my eyes and ran up stairs. Taking a stupid pink, yeah I know, comb and comb my hair fast. I looked at myself and took my black lipstick and apply that and some black nail polish. I blew on my fingers and went down the stairs looking at my mom.

She looked at me. "…"

**MISSON ACCOMPLISH!**

I went to get my black bag and out the door to get Hinata and to get to school to kill Sasuke!

Halo Sora: What do you think? What do you think that should happen? What would you like to see happen next? Tell your thoughts! And remember this is my first pairing with them, actually it's my first story for Naruto.


End file.
